Cut-off operations, the severing of a coil spring formed at a leading end portion of wire, have been accomplished in prior art spring coiling machines by cut-off tools cooperating with an arbor about which the springs are coiled. That is, at the end of a coiling operation, a cut-off tool mounted on a pivotal tool holder is swung into engagement with the wire at the desired position and usually with an anvil-like edge of the coiling arbor immediately therebehind. Holders for the cut-off tools are conventionally mounted on opposite sides of the coiling arbor for selective mounting of cut-off tools thereon for left and right hand springs. The tool holders have been conventionally operated from a cam behind the front frame of the machine and with a relatively complex driving mechanism including push rods etc. operating between the cam and the tool holder. Such tools and operating mechanism have been generally satisfactory but certain difficulties have been encountered particularly in high speed operation of spring coiling machines. The drive mechanisms have tended to be noisy, sometimes inaccurate in operation and with the substantial cut-off forces required, actual bouncing of the cam follower on the cam has been encountered.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a spring coiling machine having an improved cut-off means which exhibits a high degree of accuracy and dependability in use particularly in high speed operation and which has a high degree of structural strength and integrity as required to efficiently absorb reactive forces during cut-off operations, readily accessible adjustment means also being provided in exposed position negating the requirement for internal adjustment behind the front frame of the coiling machine.